Crown The New Queen
by skinnydippingmuppet
Summary: An old friend of Eric Northman's has come as a favor to him. He admits to her a plan of his, to kill the queen of Louisiana. After the deed is done, Eric shares his true intentions of bringing her back to him.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie and her vampire, Bill sat on a couch in Eric's office. Eric had called them there to discuss a very important business venture. He had talked to Bill privately, and then called in Sookie.

She was nervous. She was getting a very strange reading from the room. They were all waiting on something to happen, what, was the only thing eluding them. They sat in silence for a long time before Sookie got a hostile reading from the club.

She got up and peeked through the blinds of the window overlooking the club. She saw the bouncer stepping aside to let a woman with long auburn curls through. Bill and Eric joined her at the window. The two men exchanged fearful glances.

"Who is she?" Sookie asked. She was becoming frightened herself. No one could scare a vampire. A knock at the door made them all jump and Sookie's heart pound.

The woman was standing there with her hand on her hip. She was wearing a tight strapless black dress. She had an hourglass figure and beautiful creamy skin. She had light freckles peppering across her nose. Her eyes, were frightening, they were white except for her pupils.

"Hello Eric." She said in a voice that could make anyone's knees go weak. Sookie went and sat back down. She was shaking. Eric and Bill stood their ground as if preparing for a fight.

"Hello. What are you calling yourself these days by the way?" Eric asked.

"I was going by Hecate, but decided to change it back to Persephone."

"Well, it's better suited for you." Bill stated.

"Anything's better than being called Diablo or the Devil." She walked past them and saw Sookie on the couch. She shivered.

"Who is she?" Persephone asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Bill said moving closer to Sookie.

"Stay." Persephone said stopping Bill in his in his tracks. Persephone stopped in front of her. She reached her hand out to Sookie. Sookie took it and stood.

"What are you? Or do you know?"

"I- I don't know what you're taking about." Persephone smiled. She buried her face in Sookie's neck and took a deep breath. She took a step back.

"Your scent is something familiar, but I can't place it." Sookie swallowed hard. "You are a lucky man Bill. Not only is she beautiful, she has a powerful gift that could become better with my help. I can read minds. You shouldn't be afraid of me Sookie. I'm quite friendly."

"That is until you make her angry." Eric stated bluntly. Persephone's eyes changed to a scarlet color. She turned to Eric. She moved so quickly, the next thing Sookie knew Eric had his head pressed against his desk and his left arm pinned behind him.

"Like this, Eric?" Persephone hissed. Bill went over to stand in front of Sookie.

"Persephone, we didn't invite you here to anger you. I promise. We want you to do us a favor." Bill spoke, his soothing southern voice made the energy of the room turn slightly down.

"Well, spill it, Bill." Persephone said still holding onto Eric, who was struggling. No one said anything, but Sookie heard Eric.

'Kill the queen.' Persephone let him go as if she touched hot coals.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" He turned to face her.

"You want me to kill the queen of vampires? Are you out of your mind? You know for a fact that every vampire has a ghost story about me. They don't believe I exist. That's why they still do stupid things."

"They didn't when you were in control."

"That was also a long time ago." Eric turned to Bill.

"It's best if you wait outside the door, but go no further." Bill nodded and led Sookie out of the room quickly. He turned back to Persephone.

"I need you to do this. There is going to be an uprising if something is not done with her soon."

"She hates me Eric. What makes you think I'll be able to get closer to h…?" She let her voice trail off. She took in a deep breath. She looked at the door, then at Eric. "She's here."

Eric pissed her off. He always had. His smug smile on his handsome face, it was enough to make her sick. She grabbed him by his jacket lapels and through him back onto the desk. She straddled him.

"I should kill you."

"From this position I would rather you do something else, you were always good on top."

"Ugh. You are disgusting." She leapt away from him. She peeked through the blinds, there she was, Sophie, queen-good-for-nothing.

Eric came up behind her and swept her hair of her neck.

"Why are you still so shy around me about sex? Or is there another man?" She looked at him.

"You want to know the truth."

"I would."

"I was a virgin when I slept with you all those years ago. That and I've never had sex with anyone else. I couldn't." She said pushing past him. She ran her hands across her body. She changed herself into a man's image. Eric looked at her in shock.

"Just call me Garrett." She/ He said. Garrett smiled fangs showing. "Come on, Eric. It's a great costume."

Garrett left the office. He smiled at Sookie and Bill, his white fangs beaming. He winked at Sookie. 'It's only me.' Persephone's voice spoke.

Sookie was surprised. She stared at the man, well woman or whatever, walk towards the queen.

Garrett approached the queen with the smooth styling's from a James Bond film. He put his hand on her shoulder to get her to turn. They exchanged pleasantries and he kissed her hand.

"My Queen, you are so beautiful. It's quite a shame my heart doesn't beat because I'm sure it would stop beating at the sight of you tonight." He smiled fangs gleaming.

"Well thank you, sweetheart. I don't believe we've met before." She said her finger on her chin.

"I've only seen you in passing. I've always wanted to be close to you." He said getting close to her ear. His lips were almost touching the curve of her ear. "I would hope to get you alone, to further express my loyalty to my queen."

"Well, let's go prove your loyalty then." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

Sookie turned to Bill and Eric. They were turning to go back into Eric's office. She followed them.

"Shouldn't we go and make sure she's going to be safe around the queen?" She asked them. They exchanged a glance and laughed. They were laughing at her. She stayed straight faced. "I don't think this is very funny."

"You don't understand her. She's a-" Bill looked at Eric. "Well, Eric, what would you call her? You have known her the longest."

"But I've never fully understood her myself. She is the maker of vampires as I've gathered through the centuries. Godric, my maker was her first fledgling that lived. After him, she made no one else which I don't understand. She has amazing abilities. She can run at the speed of light, has super strength and can maintain life without the help of human food, even though she indulges every so often. Most vampires call her the demon and pretend she doesn't exist. Which could be true, I haven't seen her in almost a hundred years now." Eric explained.

"If she mad vampires, then why are they afraid of her?" Sookie asked. As soon as the words left her lips, she felt uneasy.

"Her blood kills us. It's like eating a rich, decadent piece of sugary chocolate cake as a diabetic. You love the taste, but it will ultimately kill you." Eric said stretching. He exhaled deeply. "She'll probably kill the queen in that way. I have seen it done before, it is quite horrifying. It's like her blood sets you fire from the inside out."

Sookie wanted to pass out. Her mind was reeling. She jumped in her seat when Eric's phone rang.

"Hello?... Okay. We will be there soon." He shut his phone and stood up. He threw keys at Sookie. "Go home Sookie. I have some business with Bill now."

Sookie nodded. Bill made sure to escort her to the car. Then, he took off in the darkness of the night with Eric. She sat in the car, waiting until she found the courage to leave. It would be difficult to be Alone in the house without Bill.

Eric and Bill followed the scent of Persephone and found her in a secluded piece of swamp. She was sitting on top of a car. The queen was nowhere to be found and there was a human on the ground struggling to breathe on the ground. He was rolling around grasping at his throat.

"What is going on?" Bill asked.

"Well, first off, I killed the wretched bitch of a queen. Then, there was this little pathetic piece of wannabe vampire hiding in the woods. He followed the queen here." She explained, then jumped off the car and went over to the human and stood over him. "I gave him some of my blood. I'm surprised he isn't dead yet. Usually it only takes a few seconds."

"Why did you give him some of your blood? I thought it was poisonous to both humans and vampires." Eric looked at her in shock.

"I thought it would kill him." She looked at Bill. "Go home. Protect Sookie. There is going to be another few vampires after her, especially after this whole ordeal." Bill nodded then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading. :) I appreciate any comments or suggestions. Thanks again. I promise That I'll post frequently and hopefully writer's block doesn't plague me. Anyways... On with the story

3 Ginger Kid

"You need to kill that human." Eric stated. Persephone rolled her eyes. The human was breathing somewhat steady. She looked into his eyes. She glamoured him with a single touch to his cheek. She let her fangs out. She had three sets of them. Two on top and one set on the bottom. She sank her fangs into his neck and fed until there was nothing left of the human. She pulled back.

"He was on V. That's what took so long." She rocked back and forth. Eric backed up from her.

"Persephone? Are you going to be alright?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I have so much v pumping through my veins I can barely even see straight. You know that it makes me crazy. You knew when you asked me to kill the queen. Why did you even bring me back here?" She looked at him. She started to breathe heavily.

"I promise, all will come in due time. For now, we need to get you somewhere safe. No one knows about you here." He helped her stand. She buried her face in his chest.

"You still smell so good, Eric." She said as her hands snaked around his neck.

"As do you." He said as he put his hands on her hips. She growled and knocked him to the ground in a fluid motion.

She climbed on top of him. She ripped off his shirt and ran her hands up his smooth chest to his face. She kissed him. He was shocked. She had never done this before with him. She pulled away.

"I could have taken it off for you." He said with a smug grin.

"If you're so worried about it I'll buy you more of them." She said tugging at his belt.

"You should be getting naked as well." He said playing with the hem of her shirt. She pushed his hands away and pulled off her shirt. It was weird seeing her wearing a tshirt and jean shorts. She was a woman who knew how to dress. To wear something that left too much to the imagination. Which drove him wild. Though, the lack of clothing on her drove him wild as well. She never went out of her comfort zone. Maybe she had changed in the time she had been away from him.

"Do you like what you see Eric?" She asked him. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down into a kiss. His hands explored her body. As a different kind of immortal, she was warm. She shivered under his touch. She moaned into their kiss. He pulled away for a moment. He flipped them over. He had to be on top. He had to have her. Every inch of her would be his. She growled at him, pulling him into another kiss.

He reached down and unbuttoned her shorts. He slipped his hand inside. She was ready for him.

"Eric.." She moaned into his ear. She licked his neck. Her fangs grazed his skin. He shivered under her touch. He held her hands down.

"Why do you want this so bad?" He asked her.

"Why are you questioning this Eric? Just have your way with me or I'll just have to find a better lover." He ripped her shorts and her panties off. His fangs came out. He entered her quickly. Her body bucked under him. He pushed her back down.

He stayed still inside of her. She wriggled underneath him. She growled in frustration.

"Beg for it." He demanded. She glared at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered in the old language.

"Please. Please fuck me. Make me feel good like you used to. Be mine, even if only for tonight." That almost sent him over the edge.

He thrust into her hard. She moaned. He kept up a hard and fast pace. She was babbling and making incoherent noises. She dug her claws into his back. It only made him go faster. She felt her release coming. She bit down on his neck as she came. It was soon after, that Eric released inside of her. She let go of his neck and kissed him. He touched her face.

"I have missed you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I have missed you too, but I keep my distance for good reasons." She said pushing him off her. She looked over. "Now I don't have any clothes to get home." She took off her bra. She stretched. He watched her, becoming hard watching her. Her soft skin in the moonlight brought back memories.

"Persephone." She looked at him. He kissed her. They didn't just have sex then, they made love. They made love like it was the first time.

He touched her gently. He made sure to rediscover every inch of her body. They lay together for a long time, just lying in each other's arms, just like they had when they were together when Eric was human.

"Eric, the sun will be coming up soon. We have to part ways now." She said running her hands through his hair.

"You will only leave again. You won't stay in the area." He held himself up. She held his face in her hands.

"I will be here. The queen told me some very interesting things before I killed her. I have to keep an eye on things for a while. Now go, before I spank you." She said smiling.

"Promise?" He said inquisitively. He winked at her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Find me tomorrow."

"I promise." He pulled on his pants then, took off into the distance. She watched him go as a police car pulled onto the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for reading. With working and so much going on I haven't had time to post a new chapter. Hope you like it. :)

She hid in the bushes as the officer picked up her ripped clothing. She watched as Andy Bellefleur looked around and scratched his head. She put her hands over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

She watched as he called the station for a crime scene crew. Which she knew was going to be a waste of everyone's time. No DNA or bodies. The human had turned to ashes after she had drained him. Her blood was the strongest weapon against humans and immortals.

She changed into a tabby cat. She ran out of the bushes. Andy nearly shot her. He was afraid of even his own shadow. She stopped in her tracks. He called her over to him.

"Here, kitty cat, sorry about the gun. I'm just aggravated." He said stretching out his hand. She came over to him and sniffed his hand. He petted her and picked her up and put her in the car. He talked the entire drive.

"Man, I was a respected sheriff until all these damn vampires came into Bon Temps. Now, I'm just some crazy alcoholic with two dead girls on his plate." He parked at a bar and got out. He let her out as well. "Well this is your stop cat. The swamp is no place for you. Might get eaten or something."

She ran into the bushes. She didn't know where to run. She climbed up in a tree and waited for an opportunity to present itself. Thankfully, after an hour of waiting, a man named Sam told another man named Lafayette he was going to be picking up Sookie for work.

She jumped into his truck when he opened the door. After several attempts of trying to remove her from the car, Sam decided it was best to take the cat along for the ride.

Sam tried to catch glances at the cat while he was driving. The cat wasn't making a sound, not a purr or meow the entire ride to Sookie's. The cat did bolt once the truck door opened.

He slowly got out of his truck and walked up to the house. He knocked on the door. Adele answered in a simple dress.

"Hey there, Sam. Sookie will just be a few minutes. Last start this morning." She said beaming. She always thought Sam was a friendly fellow, but there was always something bothering her. Like Sam had a big secret.

Persephone climbed through Sookie's window. Sookie had just entered in the room. They caught each other's eye. Persephone leapt to cover Sookie's mouth.

"Don't say anything. Just give me some damn clothes. I promise I'll buy you some new ones. I just can't go around as a cat anymore today." She said. Sookie just stared at her. Then, after a moment of processing, she nodded that she understood. Persephone let go of her mouth.

"Why are you naked to begin with?" Sookie asked.

"Listen, I don't ask you about your personal life so stay out of mine." Sookie walked over to the dresser and found a new pair of underwear and a dress that still had the tags on it in the closet. The dress was something Bill had bought her, but she didn't have it in her heart to tell him she didn't like it. It was a white sundress with big pink and violet flowers printed on it.

She handed the things to Persephone who didn't have any shame of her body. She put them on with Sookie standing there.

"Thanks Sookie. I really appreciate this." She looked down at her feet. "Do you happen to have-" She was cut off by Sookie giving her a pair of flip flops.

"So, why are you here? And how did you get here as a cat?" Sookie asked her.

"Well, Andy Bellefleur drove me to Merlotte's and then Sam gave me a ride."

"As a cat?"

"No as a donkey of course as a cat. Besides, I need to stay close to you for a few days. It's complicated, but everything will come to light soon. I promise."

Sam knocked on the door.

"I'm giving you a ride as a friend, but you are taking way too long. I know you're a girl, but seriously?" He said muffled a little by the door. Persephone opened the door.

"Can't two girls have a chat without a man interrupting?" She said smiling. She looked at Sookie. "Damn Sookie are all your friends handsome?"

Sookie walked up to Sam.

"Sam, this is Persephone. Persephone, Sam. Well, Seph, I have to go to work now."

"Can I come along? Keep me busy for a while, until nightfall at least." She looked at Sam.

"It'll be a little cramped in the truck." He stated.

"That's fine. I'll just sit close to you." She said winking at him and walking away. Sam looked at Sookie.

"She's a little… Uh, eccentric." Sookie said walking out to the car. Sam followed shaking his head. They said a wuick goodbye to Adele. Sookie hoped that her grandmother wouldn't ask about the strange redhead that just paraded out.

Persepone was out by the truck looking out into the woods. She was almost sniffing the air. Sookie looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked her.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head. "Nothing at all. Let's get you to work."

The ride was a little cramped and hot. Even with the windows down, it was nearly boiling. They were all thankful to get out of the truck and into the bar. Sam went to his office. Sookie went to punch in. Persephone looked around the bar. A few regulars sat in booths and were eating burgers.

She sat down at a booth. She looked around taking in her surroundings. A man was staring at her. She looked away from him as much as possible. Sookie came and sat at her booth.

"Do you eat human food?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm not a vampire so of course. I'll take some…" She let her voice trail off. "I haven't eaten in a restaurant, ever. So, if I can have a menu that would be helpful."

"You've never eaten in a restaurant?"

"Nope. Well, no, Viking gatherings don't count. I usually keep to myself as much as possible. Plus, for the past few hundred years I've been in sort of hiding." "Oh. Okay. I'll be right back." Sookie left and returned with a menu. "Take your time." Sookie went to leave, but Persephone caught her wrist.

"Sookie, why is that man over there staring at me like that?" She whispered. Sookie looked over.

"Oh, that's Hoyt. He probably just thinks you're pretty." Sookie said walked over to Hoyt's table.

"Why are you freaking out my friends Hoyt?" She asked him. His face turned red.

"I didn't mean to. I swear. She's just really pretty." Persephone waved at him. Then, she made a come hither motion with her finger at him.

"Don't make her wait Hoyt." Sookie went off to the kitchen. Sam stopped her.

"Who is she Sookie?" He demanded.

"I just met her yesterday. Give me a break Sam, I'm tired. I had nightmares all night. So, I'm a little on edge." He puffed and slammed the door to his office. Lafayette cleared his throat.

"Sookie ignore him. He's been in a weird ass mood." Lafayette was going to continue talking, but Persephone walked up.

"Hi there." She waved at him. She held up the menu. "I don't know how to order." Sookie giggled. She took the menu and got out herorder book.

"What do you want, Seph?"

"I want the creole crawdads, two orders of fries, mozzarella sticks, a chicken salad and lemonade." She said smiling, then walked away.

"Damn, girl can pack it away in that little body. She's eating like she just got out of prison or somehitng." Lafayette said taking the ticket.

"She's eccentric." Sookie said walking away to take more orders.

The day went by quickly. Sookie was busy so she didn't have time to ask any questions of why Persephone wanted to be so close.

When night came, Bill came into the bar. Immediately he walked up to Persephone. They talked for a few minutes. She rose from her seat nearly taking his head off.

"Don't you tell me what I should and shouldn't do Bill Compton! You better watch yourself. Besides, Sookie gave me these not because I had sex with her." She said loud enough for everyone in the bar to look up from their drinks.

"Sookie, you want to go take care of your friends there?" Sam asked. Sookie walked cautiously over to Bill.

"Bill is everything okay?" She asked. Before he could answer, three vampires walked in.

"Well look at this fine establishment." The woman vampire said to her male companions. Persephone looked away. They smelled like human blood. "Look who's here. Bill Compton." She walked up to him. She snaked her arms around him. "Hello lover. How have you been?"

Bill was quiet. Sookie shook her head at him. She went to walk away, but Persephone caught her wrist. Persephone pushed Sookie behind her. The male vampires walked up to the little scene.

"Who is this Bill? She's very pretty." One of them said stroking Persephone's face. "Warm too. Hopefully she's not yours. I would love to have her." Persephone smiled.

"You want me?" She asked them. The trio of vampires looked at one another.

"We could break you in that's for sure." The woman vampire stated.

"Well, I'd rather break you all in." Persephone grabbed the woman vampire and threw her to the ground. The males tried to stop her, but she flung them into the wall. She ripped the woman to shreds. Then, she turned to the males. They both ran at her once. She grabbed one in each hand. She got them to the ground. She held one down and straddled the other. She fed from one then the other. She gave them a few drops of her blood; they instantly caught fire and turned into dust. She stood and wiped her mouth. She looked at everyone staring at her.

"What? I hate rude people." She said walking out of the bar. Bill stood there in fear. Sookie ran after her, but once she got out to the parking lot, she was gone. She searched the lot, but ultimately gave up. She went back inside and Sam was cswweping up piles of ashes. Bill was picking up vampire parts and putting them in a garbage bag. Sam looked up.

"What the hell was that Sookie?" He asked her. All eyes were on her. The voices she usually heard in people's minds were silent.

"I'm not really sure." She looked at Bill.

"She's an urban vampire myth. She can kill vampires with a drop of her blood as you all saw. She has more than a vampire's strength and none of their weaknesses. She doesn't harm humans. She eats human food or drinks vampire blood." Bill explained. Persephone walked back into the bar wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She walked up to Sam and handed him a wad of money.

"This is for my bill and the damage I caused." She looked over at the broken table. Sam grabbed the money from her hand. "Bill, I need you to come with me please." Bill followed her out with the garbage bag. He put it in a spot that the sun would shine on the bag and turn the pieces to ash in the morning.

"We need to talk about Sookie." She said turning to him.

"What about her?"

"She is a supernatural, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

"No, I did not. I've been trying to figure out what she is. She has that smell on her that I can't figure out."

"I know what it is, but im going to have to give her a drop of my blood. It shouldn't kill her, but open her mind. It should unlock that power within her to help save her. That bitch Queen Sophie, she told everyone about Sookie and her kind. It's such a shame. But I promise Bill, if you love her I will keep her safe. You just need to be a little more trusting."

"I think I do love her, it's been so long since I've had these feelings. Please keep her safe." Persephone nodded.

"Keep her safe for tonight. Stand guard by her house for the night. Just don't let her see you if necessary. I have to go." She turned on her heel and left.

Sookie came outside and saw Bill by her car. He hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. She pushed him off.

"Why did you think I had sex with her Bill? She's not like that and you know it."

"I've heard things about her. She can glamour super naturals and humans alike. I was just afraid."

"More like jealous, Bill Compton." Bill smiled.

"Yes, yes I was jealous. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked holding her hand. Sookie smiled.

"Of course." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its not a long chapter. I've been so busy and will be for the next week or so. I hope you guys like where the story is going. i know you will once all my thoughts actually make it onto the page. So goodbye for a short while *fingers crossed* I'm off to a miniature vacation for my birthday. *girly squeal*

Persephone followed the scent of Eric. She ended up at his club again. This time Pam was outside. Persephone felt her skin crawl. They had never gotten along.

"Hello, Pam. Is Eric here?" Persephone said gritting her teeth.

"He is here, but why do you want to know? Kill anymore vampires this evening?" Pam asked her with a smug little smile.

"Actually, three of them, I can make it four if you prefer." Persephone said moving close to Pam. Pam took a step back. "I thought not."

She walked past Pam and went inside. Eric was sitting in a chair near the back of the room. The chair almost looked like a throne. Of course, he looked like a king as always. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt that exposed most of his creamy white chest.

She walked up to him and sat right in his lap. The other vampires in the club were staring.

"So, why the occasion to break out the funeral attire? Is someone dying tonight?" She said running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and buried his face in her neck.

"There could be. You never know." Pam walked up to them disgusted.

"You know you two should get a room, besides no one has seen you act this way Eric it might be bad for your image." She said looking like she was preparing for a fight.

Persephone got up in Pam's face. Then, smiled and walked away. She turned to Eric.

"There are a few things you might need to know. First, I have found out what Sookie is and I plan to help her. Second, I hate this piece of garbage you turned into a vampire. And last, but not least, I killed three vampires tonight on a whim. So have a good night Eric. I have to go stand guard." She said, then turned on her heel and left the club.

She could hear Pam and Eric arguing as she left. This time she had a feeling; it wouldn't be good for anyone with her around.

She arrived at Sookie's house just as Bill was walking out the door. Sookie was in the doorway saying good bye. Persephone bit her tongue so a little bit of blood was in her mouth.

"Hey, Seph. How's it go-" Sookie started to say, but was cut off when Persephone started kissing her.

Persephone put her hands on Sookie's face. She walked with her mind.

'Sookie, you need to free your mind. Let me help you.' With that Sookie freed her mind. She saw trees and beautiful scenery, but it was all distorted somehow. The colors were too vibrant. Everything looked too vibrant.

Sookie felt her hands move to Persephone's shoulders. Light came out of her hands and pushed her away. The shock of it pushed Persephone to the ground. As soon as she hit the ground and knew the deed was done, Persephone laughed and clutched her stomach.

"That is not funny. You just kissed me in front of Bill." Sookie said looking down at her hands. They were still a little golden. "What the hell did you do to me?" She asked looking up. Persephone stood and poked her finger at Sookie's hands, it shocked her. She looked up into Sookie's eyes.

"I just unlocked all of your power. It will come in handy sooner than you think." She said smiling. Bill was quiet. "I'm sorry I kissed your girl Bill. It was spur of the moment. I've never truly unlocked someone's power before. And when you kiss someone, their mind just goes blank from shock. I figured it might work and it did."

"I guess that makes sense, but please do not do it again." Bill stated. She laughed.

"Don't worry Bill, Sookie is a lovely woman, but I'm not interested." She said going to into the house.

"Bill, what exactly did she unlock?" Sookie asked him.

"I'm quite not sure; you might want to ask her." He said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the chapters have turned so short. I'm trying. I had awful news today and I'm pretty sure I need some time to grieve over my baby Hanson. An eight year old cat. He was my everything. He's been there through the good and bad times and now I don't know what I'll do with out him.

I really hope you like the story and I promise I will try to give you better and longer chapters soon. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :)

She turned and went into the house. She found Persephone in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Sookie asked her.

"Well, frankly, I don't know. So much has changed in the last few dozen decades or so that I can't keep up with all the brands that are out there or all the different types of food. No wonder I scavenge still." She said.

"Scavenge? Like a rat or something?" Sookie asked confused.

"Sort of, but you're just wondering what I did to make you glow aren't you?" Persephone said smiling. She closed the fridge with a Coke in her hand. She sat down at the table. She opened the Coke and took a sip. Sookie sat on the other side of the table.

"So, what did you do anyways?" She asked fidgeting with her hands. Persephone took another sip of Coke.

"When did they stop putting cocaine in this?"

"Almost a hundred years ago I think, but that's not really the point right now." Sookie said laying her hands flat on the table. "The point is you unlocked something in me and I want to know why you did it."

"You are a faerie. You have the magic powers of nature in your blood. It takes some getting used to. I'm sure you will adjust quickly though."

"A faerie?" Sookie said, then paused a moment. "Is that why I can read minds?"

"All faeries have powers. Some can shape shift and others can read minds. I think it varies. I'm not very versed in the faerie community. Though according to the queen I killed, a faeries blood can cure a vampire's disability to sunlight. So, that's where I come in, I was going to go back to living my solitary life instead I'm going to help you." She took a sip of her drink. "To be honest Sookie, you remind me of my sister. She had special powers like you, but she never lived to her full potential. After meeting you, it has brought up some wonderful and horrid memories."

"Bittersweet memories?"

"Yes, that's exactly it. But trust me when I say this, be careful. Your powers are going to a lot stronger by morning. You think it's a curse to read minds now, just wait. You can eventually control someone's thoughts if you want." Persephone finished her drink and put the can on the table. She stood and walked over to Sookie. She pulled her up and into a strong hug. She whispered in her ear.

"Please be safe Sookie. Trust only a few, make sure you listen hard to anything you think is unsafe."

"I will Seph. I promise." Persephone let her go and left the house.

Sookie listened hard to make sure there was no around her house and went to her room to sleep. After an hour of sitting in the dark, she sat up and decided to go outside. She went out to the porch and saw a Collie in her yard. She smiled and called the dog over. She scratched it behind the ears. She sat on the steps and it sat down next to her. She looked out into the yard and saw Persephone sniffing the air.

"Seph? What are you doing?" She asked her. Persephone saw the dog and walked up to the porch.

"That's not a dog Sookie. That's a shifter. It's a human hiding in that disguise." Persephone explained. The dog growled at her. Persephone stared into the dog's eyes. Which caused it to show its true form, a naked Sam Merlotte.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapters. I really am. I'm just having a hard time at the moment. When it rains it pours, but I'll get back on the path. I'm working on a new chapter currently. I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't abandoned ship. I just miss my writing buddy. My big orange fluff ball that sat in my lap and helped me stay awake and let me tell him all my problems when I got stuck. But unfortunately things happen. On with the story. Enjoy.

As always. Thank you for reading.

"Sam?!" Sookie exclaimed standing up.

"You bitch I'll kill you." Sam started towards, but stopped when he was face to face with Persephone. He was stunned under her gaze. She reached out and touched his face. Sam closed eyes. He nodded like she was telling him a thousand secret with her touch.

Sookie tried to listen in but it failed horribly of course. Everything was a jumbled mess in their brains. It played out like a dreadful plot in a movie. Sookie shook it off and stopped listening.

Persephone let go of Sam. Sam nodded. He turned back into a dog and ran off. She sat down on the porch. She looked exhausted. Sookie joined her.

"What did you do to Sam? And why did he turn into a dog?" Sookie asked her.

"He's a shifter. There's a lot of mystical beings out there Sookie. There's also so little time to explain. Just trust me. Everything will come into focus when you least expect it." Persephone explained.

"Can't you explain some of it for me?"

"Not now. You need to get inside. I'll talk to you soon I promise." Sookie nodded and went back into the house. She tossed and turned all night. Her dreams were nightmares.

When she woke the next morning, she could smell sweet pancakes. She smiled. Her grandmother was making breakfast.

She shuffled into the kitchen. Adele was sitting at the table, reading her newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. Persephone was at the stove flipping pancakes. Adele looked up from her paper and smiled.

"Good morning deary. Perspehone was just telling me about the Civil War. She was in it you know." Adele said beaming.

"Really?" Sookie looked at Persephone who was smiling. She walked over to the table with a large plate of pancakes in various shapes.

"Yes. I was actually in the war with Bill. That's why he thought I seduced you. I was quite a little vixen when I wanted to be. Though, it was just so that I could kill my enemies. It helped that I could switch from a man to a woman. Humans can be so naïve." She said sitting down.

As soon as she sat down, her ears moved. Her head turned quickly towards the door. She rushed over. She peered outside. Sookie and Adele watched her, frozen in their fear.

She opened the screen door, letting in Jason. Sookie let out a deep breath. She was frightened, but when it was only Jason and not a being that could possibly kill her she was fine.

"Hi Jason, come sit and eat. Persephone here just made some phenomenal pancakes." Adele said getting ready to stand. Persephone brought over a plate and fork with the speed of light. Adele sat back down and settled into her chair. Persephone sat on the counter by the sink and kept watch out the window. Her ears kept moving like an animal's.

"Who's she?" Jason asked. Sookie looked over at the sink. Persephone nodded and gave her a message to tell him.

"She's an immortal. Not exactly a vampire, but something. She's been protecting me. She also turned into a complete bad ass last night and killed some evil vamps in Merlotte's." Sookie explained. They looked over a Persephone who started to laugh.

"Yep, total bad ass. That's me, killing poor defenseless vampires. They did deserve it though. The smell of human was so strong on them. I didn't like the thought of them hanging around." She said jumping off the counter. She went to the door again. She listened hard, but there was nothing there except for whispers of a desperate man.

'She must die. Just wait till I see her out alone without that bitch protector.' She could hear him hiding in the trees.

"Sookie?" Persephone asked.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, trying to stand.

"No, keep seated. Please stay in the house. Don't let anyone in the house for a few. Not even if you know them, even if you do know them." Sookie sat back down. Her heart was fluttering around in her chest.

Persephone went outside. She could smell him. She could hear the whispers walking away. She followed him to his truck. She knocked on his window. She scared him. He rolled down his window.

"Can I help you miss?" He said in a Cajun accent. She could tell that the accent was a fake. The voice in his head was screaming in a regular voice.

"Well, you could take a step out of the truck." She said with a smile. He opened his door and stepped out. He went to her with a pipe, but she caught it. "Are you really that big of an idiot?" She said with her fangs showing. She grabbed him by the throat. She threw the pipe in to the bushes. She dragged the strange man inside the house. She threw him onto the kitchen floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason asked her, going to retrieve his friend Rene off the ground.

"Did you fuck two girls that were fang bangers?" She asked Jason.

"Yeah." He answered.

"They're dead aren't they?"

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked her picking Rene off the floor. She stared at Rene.

"He killed them. He planned on killing your sister as well. I found him outside, plotting his revenge on the little fang banging bitch." She said watching Rene. He came at her. He was in a full rage. She threw him to the ground and climbed on top of him. She pinned his arms with her knees. Her fangs glared in the light.

"Don't tempt me boy. I'll rip your throat out. One of you call the cops." She sat on his chest until the cops arrived.

The cops had a hard time believing the story. Until, Rene thought of the tape he stole from one of the victims houses.

"He has a sex tape in his garage. Along with a few other items that will lead to a few unsolved cases. Also, his name isn't Rene and he isn't Cajun." Persephone blurted out.

The cops of course didn't believe her at first. Then, Rene started shouting from the backseat about stupid fang bangers and how they all needed to be killed. Persephone just walked away smug.


End file.
